Em busca das digitais do Criador
thumb|left|285pxEm sua última edição (Ano 11, edição 118), a revista Eclésia ''- "A revista evangélica do Brasil" - publicou entrevista de cinco páginas com o jornalista e membro da Sociedade Criacionista Brasileira (www.scb.org.br) Michelson Borges, que fala sobre ciência e religião, design inteligente, idade da Terra, dilúvio, dinossauros, fósseis e muito mais. Confira a íntegra da entrevista aqui: '''Vários cientistas costumam criticar o criacionismo e chamá-lo de “pseudo-ciência”, alegando que se trata de uma filosofia religiosa e não uma teoria com bases científicas. O criacionismo é ou não científico?' O criacionismo, no fundo, está mais para filosofia e teologia do que para ciência, uma vez que em sua base jaz a crença no Deus Criador, algo que de fato não pode ser demonstrado em laboratório. Mas muitas das premissas criacionistas podem ser verificadas empiricamente, sim. Como, por exemplo, a impossibilidade da origem da vida a partir de matéria inorgânica, de maneira casual. Por muitos anos, os cientistas evolucionistas vêm tentando criar os componentes básicos da vida em laboratório, mas sem sucesso (mesmo o famoso experimento de Urey-Miller vem sofrendo sérios questionamentos). E ainda que os cientistas conseguissem, contra todas as probabilidades, fazer surgir alguma coisa parecida com uma célula ou quem sabe o DNA, estariam apenas provando que para se criar vida é necessário planejamento inteligente e condições programadas. Note: com toda a tecnologia de que dispõem e depois de tanto tempo e dinheiro gastos em pesquisas, os evolucionistas querem nos fazer crer que algo que eles não conseguem criar teria surgido de maneira espontânea e não planejada. É justo dizer que isso também se trata de filosofia; ou mesmo “teologia”: a “teologia” dos deuses tempo e acaso. Ciência e religião podem ser conciliadas? Depende de que ciência e de que religião se está tratando. Se você se refere à religião bíblica e à ciência experimental, a conciliação é perfeitamente possível. Exemplo disso são os chamados “pais da ciência”. Galileu, Copérnico, Kepler, Descartes, Newton e outros grandes gênios científicos do passado eram também homens de profundas convicções religiosas. Para Newton, o principal objetivo da ciência é realizar uma argumentação retrospectiva ao longo da cadeia de causas e efeitos mecânicos até chegar à primeira de todas as causas, que certamente não é mecânica, e que, para Newton, era Deus. Por isso, ele encarava o aprendizado como uma forma de obsessão, uma busca a serviço de Deus. Segundo Nancy Pearcey e Charles Thaxton, autores de A Alma da Ciência, “o tipo de pensamento conhecido hoje em dia como científico, com sua ênfase na experimentação e formulação matemática surgiu numa cultura específica – a da Europa Ocidental – e em nenhuma outra. ... Os mais diversos estudiosos reconhecem que o Cristianismo forneceu tanto os pressupostos intelectuais quanto a sanção moral para o desenvolvimento da ciência moderna”. Como assim? Primeiro, a Bíblia ensina que a natureza é real, diferentemente de outros sistemas religiosos que a consideram irreal, como o panteísmo, o hinduísmo e o idealismo. Segundo, a doutrina bíblica da Criação implica que o mundo não é ilusório; antes, é “uma esfera de estruturas definíveis e relações reais e, portanto, um objeto passível tanto do estudo científico quanto filosófico”, nas palavras de Langdon Gilkey, professor de Teologia da University of Chicago School of Divinity. Terceiro, na visão bíblica, a natureza tem valor, pois o que Deus fez é bom. Os gregos antigos, por exemplo, não tinham essa convicção. Eles equiparavam o mundo material ao mal e à desordem, daí o fato de denegrirem qualquer coisa relacionada à esfera material. O trabalho manual era relegado aos escravos, enquanto os filósofos levavam uma vida de ócio, na busca das “coisas elevadas”. Provavelmente esse seja um dos motivos pelos quais os gregos não desenvolveram uma ciência empírica, que requer observação prática e de primeira mão, bem como a experimentação. O cristianismo ensina que o mundo físico tem grande valor como criação de Deus e que as coisas materiais devem ser usadas para a glória de Deus e para o bem da humanidade. Por isso, na Europa Ocidental cristã nunca houve o mesmo desprezo pelo trabalho manual. Não havia uma classe de escravos para realizar trabalhos e os artesãos eram respeitados. “Enquanto a natureza é objeto de adoração religiosa, sua análise é considerada uma heresia... O monoteísmo da Bíblia Deus fora da matéria exorcizou os deuses da natureza, libertando a humanidade para desfrutá-la e investigá-la sem medo. Somente quando o mundo deixou de ser um objeto de adoração é que pôde tornar-se um objeto de estudo”, dizem os autores de A Alma da Ciência. E para que se tornasse um objeto de estudo, o mundo deveria ser encarado como um lugar onde os acontecimentos ocorrem de modo confiável e regular – o que, diga-se de passagem, também foi um legado do cristianismo bíblico. Portanto, a ciência experimental e a religião bíblica não apenas são compatíveis, como aquela nasceu com a ajuda desta. Quais são os principais argumentos para se defender que o mundo foi criado por Deus e não houve uma evolução de milhões de anos? Se tivesse havido uma evolução de milhões de anos, isso teria de alguma forma sido preservado no registro fóssil. Deveria haver milhares de elos de transição entre os animais fósseis. Mas não é o que se vê. Os fósseis são perfeitamente reconhecidos conforme seus “tipos básicos”. Note que mesmo antes de Darwin surgir no cenário histórico, Newton já percebia essa incoerência: “Se os homens, animais, etc., tivessem sido criados por ajuntamentos fortuitos de átomos, haveria neles muitas partes inúteis, aqui uma protuberância de carne, ali um membro a mais. Alguns animais poderiam ter um olho só, outros, mais dois.” Ainda nem se falava em design inteligente, mas Newton já advogava a idéia. Outra evidência de que o mundo foi criado e planejado nos vem dos chamados “princípios antrópicos”. Por exemplo, temos 21% de oxigênio na atmosfera, o que torna a vida possível na Terra. Se fossem 25%, haveria incêndios espontâneos. Se fossem 15%, os seres humanos ficariam sufocados. Se a atmosfera fosse menos transparente, não haveria radiação solar suficiente sobre a superfície da Terra. Se fosse mais transparente, seríamos bombardeados com muito mais radiação solar. E o que dizer da interação gravitacional Terra-Lua? A distância entre elas faz com que os efeitos sobre as marés, sobre a atmosfera e sobre o tempo de rotação sejam ideais para manter a vida e a estabilidade no clima. Finalmente, Se a força gravitacional fosse alterada em 0,00000000000000000000000000000000000001 por cento, o nosso Sol não existiria e, portanto, nós também não. Ninguém jamais aceitaria que os equipamentos de suporte de vida de uma espaçonave pudessem surgir por acaso ou se ajustar ao longo de milhões de anos. O que dizer, então, do fino sistema de suporte de vida da “nave” conhecida como Terra? Você percebe que a existência da vida é uma inescapável conseqüência da lógica e de planejamento inteligente? Como o criacionismo explica a medição de tempo e de idades de rochas e fósseis que remontam a origem da vida há milhões de anos no passado? O arqueólogo Säve Söderbergh referiu-se às atitudes comuns entre seus colegas nos seguintes termos: “Se uma datação radiocarbônica apoia nossas teorias, nós a colocamos no texto; se ela não contradiz frontalmente, colocâmo-la no rodapé e, se for discrepante, simplesmente não a mencionamos.” Bastante tendencioso, não? O criacionista clássico, fundamentado na Bíblia, admite que a vida na Terra tenha cerca de 6 a 10 mil anos. Assumindo a origem da população humana com Noé, e admitindo um crescimento médio anual da ordem de 0,5% (hoje ele se situa em torno de 2%) para assimilar guerras, epidemias, pragas, baixo nível de conhecimento e outros fatores que fazem baixar o nível de crescimento populacional, 4.300 anos seriam suficientes para ser atingida a atual população da Terra. Um crescimento médio de 0,35% ao ano, desde Noé até Cristo, permitiria que a população mundial atingisse os supostos 300 milhões de habitantes daquele tempo. Por outro lado, se a espécie humana tivesse um milhão de anos de existência, como dizem, mesmo a pequena taxa de crescimento médio de 0,1% ao ano faria surgir um número fantasticamente grande de habitantes, os quais nem todo o Sistema Solar poderia conter! Também é interessante notar que o comportamento dos elementos radioativos nem sempre promove, em todos os casos, a idéia de uma Terra extremamente antiga, como querem os evolucionistas. Robert Gentry, incontestável perito mundial em halos radioativos, percebeu isso. Os radiohalos (ou halos radioativos) correspondem a microscópicas feições encontradas preferencialmente em biotita, um dos minerais essenciais das rochas graníticas. Essas minúsculas estruturas são originadas pela emissão de partículas alfa, a partir de um pequeno grão de material radioativo. No seu trajeto, essas partículas danificam a porção mineral circunjacente. Tendo em vista o contínuo processo de desintegração radioativa de “pai” para “filho”, partículas alfa com energias ou velocidades diferenciadas são produzidas, gerando então uma estrutura equivalente a várias esferas concêntricas, cujo centro conteria o referido grão radioativo. Segundo o próprio Gentry, sua maior descoberta foi verificar a presença de radiohalos de Polônio, de origem primária, em granitos pré-cambrianos (0,6 a 4,6 bilhões de anos). Acrescentando-se à descoberta o fato de que os halos radioativos só são preservados a temperaturas inferiores a 300 °C, chegou a seguinte conclusão: os granitos “pré-cambrianos” foram criados a baixa temperatura e de maneira praticamente instantânea, afinal, a meia-vida do Polônio218 é de apenas três minutos! A evidência era tão grande que Gentry tornou-se criacionista. Gentry descobriu que os granitos tiveram que ser criados de forma rápida e à frio. Para o pesquisador, o granito “pré-cambriano”, ou embasamento cristalino primordial da crosta terrestre, teria sido criado por Deus no primeiro instante (tempo inferior a três minutos) do primeiro dia da criação, há cerca de 6 mil anos. E até agora ninguém contradisse o perito em alguma publicação científica. Existe uma idéia divulgada entre os criacionistas de que o dilúvio bíblico explicaria a extinção dos dinossauros. Pode explicar melhor essa história? Os fósseis dos dinossauros estão aí para contar a história. Fósseis só se formam se o animal for soterrado rapidamente sob lama e sedimentos (se o bicho morre e fica exposto, acaba devorado por outros animais ou se decompõe). A pergunta é: De onde veio tanta lama para sepultar tantos animais gigantescos em várias partes do mundo? Muitos desses fósseis, inclusive, indicam que os animais morreram em estado de agonia. As pegadas fósseis também contam uma história interessante. Elas só ficaram registradas porque os dinossauros pisaram na lama e depois essas marcas acabaram cobertas por mais lama e ambas se solidificaram. Recentemente, uma equipe de cientistas europeus descobriu marcas de dinossauros no fundo de um lago na Espanha. Liderado por Ruben Ezquerra, da Fundação do Patrimônio Paleontológico de La Rioja, o estudo foi publicado na edição de junho do jornal científico norte-americano Geology. “Quando você vê pegadas, dá para realmente reconhecer um pé no chão. Mas neste caso nós temos apenas séries de sulcos – longos sulcos de 60 centímetros, por exemplo – que são realmente característicos do corpo do animal sendo sustentado pela água”, afirma Loic Costeur, paleontólogo da universidade francesa de Nantes e co-autor do estudo. Agora visíveis na superfície, essas marcas teriam sido deixadas por um dinossauro nadando e arranhando o fundo do lago com as patas traseiras, talvez um carnívoro de grande porte do grupo do Tiranossauro Rex. Se alguns filhotes de alguns tipos de dinossauros foram salvos na arca de Noé, não sabemos. O que sabemos é que muitas espécies acabaram extintas não apenas pelo Dilúvio, mas também pelos efeitos posteriores e decorrentes da catástrofe. Se realmente o dilúvio foi universal, uma catástrofe global, de onde veio tanta água, a ponto de cobrir as mais altas montanhas? Primeiramente, é bom que se diga que as mais altas montanhas do mundo antediluviano provavelmente não fossem tão altas assim. Cordilheiras como a dos Andes e mesmo o Everest estão em movimento e tudo leva a crer que tinham altitude bem inferior há alguns milhares de anos. Somando as águas subterrâneas (“fontes do abismo”) e as águas em forma de vapor na atmosfera (as “águas” sobre o firmamento, de que fala o Gênesis), seria teoricamente possível cobrir toda a superfície da Terra. Depois, toda essa água acabou acumulada nos grandes mares e lagos. Talvez a menção da formação das cordilheiras há milhares de anos chame a atenção de alguns. Mas é bom lembrar que essa possibilidade existe. Em meu livro A História da Vida, menciono dois exemplos de transformações topográficas rápidas, entre muitas outras registradas na história geológica. Em 27 de agosto de 1883, o vulcão Perbuatão, na ilha de Cracatoa, explodiu e fez afundar a maior parte da ilha, que tinha anteriormente uma área de 40 km2. Em 1950, na Índia, um terremoto transformou a configuração de cordilheiras inteiras na região do Himalaia. Em questão de horas e até minutos, muita coisa pode ser transformada por catástrofes naturais locais; imagine do que seria capaz um cataclismo mundial como o Dilúvio de Gênesis! O que costuma ser também muito intrigante são alguns fósseis que os evolucionistas costumam classificar como pertencentes a antepassados do homem e dos animais modernos. Como os criacionistas interpretam esses fósseis? Esse assunto é sempre cercado de muita controvérsia e de vez em quando vemos o que antes eram certezas sendo desfeitas por novas pesquisas. Recentemente, um dos maiores achados arqueológicos foi posto em dúvida por um grupo de antropólogos israelenses. Em um estudo publicado na edição on-line da revista Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences, antropólogos da Universidade de Tel Aviv afirmam que Lucy (que depois se descobriu ser Lúcio), o famoso esqueleto de Australopithecus afarensis, de supostos 3,2 milhões de anos, encontrado em 1974 na Etiópia, não é o último ancestral comum entre os humanos modernos e uma família de grandes primatas conhecidos como “hominídeos robustos”. Segundo os pesquisadores, determinadas características morfológicas encontradas em Lucy – e que também são encontradas nos Australopithecus robustus – não existem nos humanos. Volta e meia a árvore evolutiva humana é alterada por novas descobertas que mostram que a tal “árvore” está mais para um monte de galhos desconectados. A propósito, o famoso elo imaginário entre homens e símios continua perdido... Quais foram os grandes erros de Darwin na elaboração de sua teoria da evolução? Segundo a Dra. Márcia Oliveira de Paula, professora do Centro Universitário Adventista de São Paulo (Unasp) e presidente do Núcleo de Estudos das Origens (NEO), ninguém pode tirar o mérito de Darwin pelo seu trabalho, que inclui a idéia da seleção natural, a qual explica como organismos que possuem características mais vantajosas podem sobreviver em um determinado ambiente, em detrimento de outros organismos que não a possuem, e passar essa característica para os seus descendentes. Porém, o grande problema de Darwin e de outros evolucionistas é que eles se baseiam em pequenas mudanças plausíveis, que são observadas na natureza, ou seja, surgimento de novas espécies a partir de uma espécie ancestral, e extrapolam que mudanças muito maiores, nunca observadas na natureza e nem experimentalmente, seriam possíveis, bastando apenas ter ocorrido em milhões ou bilhões de anos. Por isso há quem diga que Darwin acertou no varejo, mas errou no atacado. Resumindo, a teoria da evolução não consegue explicar a origem da vida por processos naturais, a partir de matéria não viva; também não consegue explicar a origem da informação genética nem de sistemas irredutivelmente complexos; não consegue explicar o aumento de complexidade que teria acontecido nos organismo durante o processo evolutivo, ou seja, não consegue explicar a origem de novos órgãos, sistemas de órgãos e novos planos corporais. Em relação ao registro fóssil, a teoria da evolução não consegue explicar a Explosão Cambriana; e também não consegue explicar a falta de formas de transição entre os principais grupos de organismos. Por outro lado, a teoria da evolução explica muito bem processos como a microevolução e especiação (processo de formação de novas espécies). No livro A caixa preta de Darwin, o bioquímico norte-americano Michael Behe defende que os sistemas vivos, em nível molecular, são melhor explicados como fruto de um planejamento inteligente. Esse é um dos argumentos do design inteligente contra o evolucionismo. Qual a sua opinião sobre esse movimento? A Teoria do Design Inteligente (TDI) tem como objetivo demonstrar as insuficiências epistêmicas do darwinismo, propondo um debate científico a respeito da viabilidade ou não dos postulados evolucionistas. Vejo com bons olhos essa iniciativa, já que a idéia é discutir o assunto em âmbito estritamente científico, coisa que o criacionismo dificilmente consegue, devido ao preconceito. Mas, curiosamente, muitos darwinistas viram as costas à discussão e blindam o darwinismo contra essas críticas, alegando que a TDI se trata de um novo tipo de criacionismo. Tanto o criacionismo como o design inteligente podem ser vistos como teorias estritamente científicas, que não precisam apelar para a religião para ter fundamento? A TDI pode ser vista dessa forma, já que não apela para livros religiosos ou divindades. O criacionismo, por outro lado, pode ser considerado uma teoria híbrida científico-religiosa, pois vai além do escopo científico, ao identificar o designer como sendo o Deus Criador. A TDI se vale de apenas uma ferramenta: a ciência. O criacionismo também usa a ciência, mas não dispensa a ferramenta da teologia. É o que Newton fazia. E ele pôde enxergar mais longe por isso. Costuma-se dizer que os criacionistas não têm credenciais científicas e seriam “especialistas autoproclamados”. Qual a sua opinião sobre isso? Pode citar quem são os cientistas criacionistas mais qualificados na atualidade? Quando li pela primeira vez essa expressão aplicada aos pesquisadores criacionistas, resolvi mostrar que isso não é verdade. Realizei doze entrevistas com pesquisadores cujas credencias são indiscutíveis e publiquei o material em forma de livro, intitulado Por Que Creio. Onze deles são criacionistas brasileiros que atuam em áreas como física, biologia, arqueologia, matemática, botânica, etc. Apenas um, o Michael Behe, não é criacionista, mas questiona o darwinismo de maneira estritamente científica. Acusar os criacionistas de “especialistas autoproclamados”, portanto, é apelar para o argumento ad hominem é desviar o foco da discussão. O pessoal do Geoscience Research Institute, nos Estados Unidos, é um bom exemplo de gente que faz pesquisa séria em criacionismo. ' Apesar do criacionismo, a Igreja Católica finalmente admitiu que o processo de criação do mundo pode ter durado milhões de anos. Essa postura já era aceita por teólogos liberais. Nos próximos anos quem deverá mudar mais: a igreja ou a ciência convencional?' A Igreja Católica tem um histórico de mudanças doutrinárias e de postura ao longo da História. Não concordo que a teologia deva se adaptar às descobertas da ciência, que são bastante mutáveis. Imagine se a Bíblia fosse concordar com a visão geocêntrica aristotélica esposada pelo catolicismo nos tempos de Galileu... A Palavra de Deus é imutável justamente pelo fato de ter sido inspirada por aquele que sabe todas as coisas e não erra. A ciência é um tipo de busca pela verdade, mas nesse processo de busca acaba enveredando por caminhos tortuosos e freqüentemente precisa retornar ao ponto de partida. Não há nenhum problema nisso. A ciência deve ser assim mesmo. O erro está em elevá-la ao status da teologia, sem se entender seu caráter transitório como ferramenta humana. Ao tentar hibridizar o evolucionismo com a fé na criação, a Igreja Católica acaba criando uma terceira teoria amorfa mais problemática. Se antes de ter existido o primeiro ser humano já havia morte no mundo, então a morte foi criada por Deus, como algo inerente à Sua criação e não é resultado do pecado humano. Isso é absurdo! Jamais aceitaria um Deus assim. Se a história relatada nos primeiros capítulos de Gênesis é mitológica, por que Jesus teria Se referido a ela de maneira literal? Estaria Ele errado e a Igreja certa? Se essa história é mesmo uma alegoria, então o pecado também é uma ilusão. Então, Jesus morreu por quê? Não sei quem vai mudar mais, se a ciência ou a igreja. O que sei é que a igreja deveria mesmo é se ater a uma visão bíblica que permita que as Escrituras se interpretem a si mesmas e defender essa visão neste mundo cético e irreverente. A tendência conciliatória evita os debates, mas afasta as pessoas da verdade. ' Uma das grandes polêmicas educacionais na atualidade é justamente a introdução do ensino da criação no currículo escolar. Como você vê essa questão? Dá para ensinar a teoria criacionista sem ser proselitista?' Considero curiosa a reação negativa de alguns segmentos à inclusão do criacionismo nas aulas de religião, por exemplo. Não vivem dizendo que criacionismo é apenas religião? Então, por que se opor ao seu ensino nas aulas de educação religiosa? Num contexto cristão, considerando-se que o criacionismo é bíblico, não considero seu ensino como sendo proselitismo. Recentemente começaram as comemorações dos 200 anos do nascimento de Charles Darwin. Como sempre, a mídia deu grande destaque e alfinetou as religiões que acreditam em Deus como Criador. Como você analisa a cobertura da mídia nessas questões? Há parcialidade e até discriminação? O que mais me chama a atenção é a ausência de homenagens similares a cientistas que deram maiores contribuições à ciência, como Newton e Einstein, por exemplo. Outra postura reprovável é o sensacionalismo. Recentemente, uma revista popular de divulgação científica estampou na capa o seguinte título: “Darwin, o homem que matou Deus.” É a típica capa feita para vender. Infelizmente, de modo geral, a mídia secular está vendida à visão de mundo naturalista e tudo que se oponha a isso acaba sendo hostilizado ou depreciado. Falando sobre mídia, é possível perceber uma explosão de reportagens, programas e produções com temática espiritualista. Reencarnação, ioga e vidas passadas, por exemplo, são assuntos sempre constantes nas grandes revistas e nas novelas da televisão. Por que tanta ênfase nesses assuntos? Para mim, evolucionismo e espiritualismo são duas faces da mesma moeda. O grande conflito entre o bem e o mal neste universo teve início quando uma criatura alimentou o espírito de independência. Quis ser mais do que devia e procurou viver como se Deus não existisse; ou melhor, quis ser Deus. A idéia de evolução sem Deus está entranhada em ambas as filosofias, embora uma seja materialista e a outra não. Sei que pode parecer coisa de teorias conspiratórias, mas o fato é que, à medida que a volta de Jesus se aproxima, esse ser que queria ser Deus tenta cada vez mais incutir nas pessoas o desejo que ele mesmo inaugurou e acalentou por tantos séculos: a independência de Deus, que acaba distanciando a criatura do Criador. Por outro lado, os evangélicos quase sempre costumam ser criticados pela imprensa secular. Existe alguma discriminação ou até manipulação? O preconceito existe, sim. Mas às vezes a culpa é dos próprios evangélicos. A fé irracional manifestada por alguns crentes acaba lançando vitupério sobre todos os evangélicos. O cristão atual deve estar, tanto quanto possível, bem informado e evitar fazer afirmações sobre assuntos que desconhece. É muito comum ouvir crentes dizendo que o homem “veio do macaco”, por exemplo. Nada mais incorreto, mesmo para os darwinistas. Mas o preconceito existe e não há dúvida. Um mesmo telejornal que critica o criacionismo como se fosse mera crendice veicula reportagem sobre as “pílulas” de Frei Galvão de maneira séria. Uma das mais duras críticas à mídia é de que ela banaliza a sexualidade, incentivando a promiscuidade. Agora, pega fogo a discussão sobre o controle daquilo que a mídia veicula. Você concorda com esse tipo de controle? Não seria um tipo de censura? Pode até caracterizar um tipo de censura, mas quando se percebe que as letras relativamente inocentes dos sucessos musicais do passado deram lugar a uma linguagem sexual ousada e de palavrões; quando um escritório de advocacia de Chigago causa polêmica com um novo anúncio em que os corpos seminus de um homem e uma mulher dividem um outdoor e incentivam o divórcio; quando novelas veiculam imagens com forte conteúdo sexual em horários nos quais as crianças estão “coladas” na tela da TV; fico pensando se esse não acaba sendo o mal menor. Algum tipo de controle deve haver, já que os pais não têm conseguido fazer isso em casa. Você pode citar exemplos de como a mídia tem contribuído para erotizar e aumentar a violência, principalmente no universo infantil? Há poucos meses, um portal de notícias da internet mostrou crianças pedindo autógrafos a uma modelo, durante a festa de lançamento de uma revista masculina na qual ela aparece nua. E tudo como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. O que podemos esperar desta geração que está crescendo com a idéia de que vender o corpo para ser observado é algo perfeitamente normal? Que tipo de homens e mulheres comporão a sociedade nas próximas décadas? Depois não venham reclamar que as mulheres estão sendo tratadas como objeto, que o romantismo foi embora, e coisas do tipo. Quem planta vento, colhe tempestade. Como você vê o uso de mensagens e propagandas subliminares em filmes, novelas e até desenhos? Algum caso já o deixou mais indignado? Uma pesquisa publicada na revista Current Biology sugere que propagandas que usam imagens subliminares provavelmente têm efeito. Esta é a primeira vez que pesquisadores conseguiram provas fisiológicas do impacto dessas imagens. E como as propagandas subliminares funcionam, eu as considero uma violação do direito de escolha do cidadão. Ainda assim, as mensagens subliminares que mais me deixam indignado são as ideológicas e dirigidas às crianças. Se os adultos mal podem se defender dessas mensagens, imagine os pequenos. Quando se fala em mídia, é impossível esquecer da música. Qual é a sua opinião sobre o mercado musical evangélico e sobre a qualidade daquilo que se toca e canta nas igrejas atualmente? Esse é outro tema polêmico. Por isso, prefiro antes deixar um ex-roqueiro dizer o que ele pensa. Brian Neumann, cuja história de envolvimento com o rock é contata por Samuele Bacchiocchi, em The Christian and Rock Music, faz o seguinte relato: “Logo reconheci que não havia diferença significativa entre o rock secular e sua versão ‘cristã’, independentemente da letra. Música cristã contemporânea que se conforma com os critérios básicos do rock não pode ser usada legitimamente como música de igreja. A razão é simples: o impacto do rock ocorre pela música e não pela letra.” Se rastrearmos a origem do rock, chegaremos aos tambores dos cultos vodus, caracterizados por orgias sexuais e sacrifícios. A batida dos tambores favorecia o transe e o contato com os “espíritos”. Quando esse estilo musical é exportado para o ocidente, na década de 1969, “coincidentemente” tem início o movimento da contracultura, com sua negação dos valores morais. Droga, sexo e rock’n’roll são as palavras de ordem. Bem, Raul Seixas mesmo já dizia que o diabo é o pai do rock. A jogada de mestre desse “pai” foi introduzir esse estilo musical nas igrejas. Que efeitos terá isso sobre as congregações? Será que o tipo de reavivamento embalado pelo rock e ritmos derivados dele é bíblico? Como pergunta a Bíblia, que comunhão há entre a luz e as trevas? Taí algo para se pensar. Hollywood parece cada vez mais sintonizada com a religião. Isso fica claro em produções como Sinais, Ghost, Sexto Sentido e Matrix. Como essas produções influenciam o público? De fato, Hollywood está interessada em religião, porque o povo está interessado nisso. Mas que tipo de religião? A religião do descompromisso. Mera religiosidade fast-food, na qual eu determino as regras e a forma de adoração, se é que se adora alguém. Além disso, os espíritos estão a solta nos filmes e novelas, doutrinando as pessoas com esse tipo de religião que, como já disse, prega a independência humana. Há uma enorme polêmica sobre a influência de desenhos animados, filmes, videogames no público, principalmente crianças. Até que ponto a fantasia pode influenciar a realidade? Muitas pesquisas indicam que essa influência é real e não apenas sobre as crianças. Por isso, devemos estabelecer critérios de seleção baseados nos princípios bíblicos. Somos aquilo que pensamos; é da mente que procedem os bons e os maus desígnios; portanto, temos que levar a sério o assunto da proteção mental (se é que queremos ter a “mente de Cristo”). É importante passar mais tempo em contato com a Bíblia e em oração. Gastamos horas e horas na frente da televisão, lendo revistas ou jogando videogames, mas quanto tempo temos dedicado à nossa comunhão com Deus? Enfraquecidos espiritualmente, vamos sucumbir aos apelos da mídia e seremos cristão infelizes, fracos e formais. Qualquer tipo de mídia pode virar um tipo de vício. Por isso, é preciso tratar o assunto da perspectiva de um viciado: se não consegue dominar a situação, saia de perto. Mas e se vier a tentação? Aceite o conselho de Gordon Van Rooy: “Quando o demônio bate à porta, peça que Jesus vá abri-la.” Falando sobre você: como foi sua conversão e como surgiu seu interesse pela ciência, mais especificamente sobre o criacionismo? Desde criança, sempre gostei de ler sobre ciência, especialmente assuntos relacionados aos dinossauros. Fui aficionado por livros de ficção científica e por séries como Jornada nas Estrelas, o que me levou a apreciar os estudos de astronomia. Antes de conhecer a Bíblia mais a fundo, eu era o que se pode considerar um evolucionista teísta. Cria em Deus, mas aceitava também as idéias darwinistas. Mas confesso que essa forma de pensar não me satisfazia plenamente. Quando me deparei com o criacionismo, por volta dos 17 ou 18 anos, fiquei surpreso e desapontado ao mesmo tempo. Surpreso por descobrir que havia outra maneira de explicar a origem da vida; e desapontado por perceber que não me haviam ensinado isso nem na igreja à qual eu pertencia, nem nas escolas pelas quais passei. Percebi o tipo de doutrinação pela qual as crianças passam desde cedo, ouvindo da tal “sopa primordial” onde teria surgido a primeira forma de vida. Essa “explicação” acompanha a pessoa ao longo de sua vida estudantil, de tal forma que, quando chega à universidade, ela não questiona mais os pressupostos darwinistas. Tremenda lavagem cerebral. Hoje louvo a Deus por ver as coisas de outro modo e por saber que existe um Criador que me ama e Se interessa por mim. Ele administra as galáxias incontáveis e mantém a estrutura do espaço-tempo; conhece cada estrela pelo seu nome, mas também cuida de cada aspecto de minha vida. Fonte: Blog Criacionismo ''' '''Nota dos Editores IASD Em Foco Caso os queridos leitores queiram ver outras excelentes entrevistas de temas relevantes como esta, acessem: criacionista